Mezzo DSA
by avatarfan364
Summary: ...Kazuto fell to his knees and dropped his gun, revealing Mikura holding up her M1911 pistol. She walked forward and held it towards Kazuto...
1. Chapter 1

Kinichi walked into the building and heard footsteps. He continued up to the top of some stairs before Kazuto shot him and he fell down them. Kazuto walked up to him before someone laughed.

"You fell for it, Mr. Handsome Assassin." someone said before the man exploded.

"Drop your gun! Who hired you?" Harada asked.

"If you don't cooperate and give me the answer, I'll send you to the afterlife. You've been hitting me hard quite a bit, so I'm being serious." Kinichi pointed out.

"Where's Mikura? If you won't answer, I'll just..." Harada stopped

'I fixed it so your job will go smoothly.' Kazuto remembered.

"It's got nothing to do with me." Kazuto answered.

"Don't play dumb!" Harada yelled before Kazuto dropped his gun then threw a kunai at Harada. Kazuto then shot at Kenichi.

"Harada!" Kenichi yelled.

"Run, Mr. Kurokawa." Harada yelled before Kazuto shot Harada who fell to the ground. Kazuto chased him up.

Kenichi ran onto the roof but there was nowhere for him to go. Kazuto walked behind him with his gun pointed towards the man.

"Well. Looks like my back's to the wall. Since this is it, could you at least tell me-" the man started before a gunshot was heard. The man grasped his heart but saw that there was no blood; he looked up.

Kazuto fell to his knees and dropped his gun, revealing Mikura holding up her M1911 pistol. She walked forward and held it towards Kazuto.

"Mikura, what were you doing all this time?" the man asked.

"I was in a bind, but Asami rescued me. I was held captive by the scissor-scissor macho." Mikura explained as Kazuto grasped his arm, his blood flowing onto the ground.

"Mugiyama..." the man started.

"I couldn't get a hold of you on your cell, so I came directly." Mikura added.

"If it's Mugiyama, then could it be..." the man started.

"Pops?" Mikura asked before Kazuto stood up. Mikura tried to hit him but missed. Kazuto pointed his gun towards Kinichi before Mikura ran towards the end of the roof, "why, you!"

"Mikura, you idiot!" the man yelled before Mikura ran into Kazuto pushing them both off the side of the building. Kazuto threw a rope up that caught some metal. They dangled by the building before the rope started to break.

"Oh no!" Mikura yelled. Kazuto kicked her onto the building before the rope broke and Kazuto fell. Mikura rolled back into the building; Kazuto grabbed onto some cloth on the building but it ripped and he fell onto a pipe then rolled onto the ground.

Mikura looked down then ran back.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Mikura ran to Kazuto and knelt beside him.

"Hey! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Mikura yelled before the boy struggled to get up.

"You're lucky to be alive." Mikura said before the pipes behind her fell. After they had stopped Mikura leaned off the boy. She rubbed her head then noticed blood on her glove, "Today is not my day."

Mikura wiped a cloth against his face. His eyes twitched before they slowly opened.

"Awake? You're pretty tough." Mikura pointed out.

"Why are you still here?" Kazuto asked.

"Well. I couldn't leave you here? Could I borrow something?" Mikura asked before digging in his coat.

"What?" Kazuto asked.

"Do you have a cell phone? Mine got lost somewhere. I have to call an ambulance. What? You don't have one?" Mikura asked.

"Mind your own business. I'm fine..." Kazuto started.

"I can't forgive you for targeting Pops, but I do have to repay you for saving me. Ingrates don't hang around long enough to eat dinner. There it is." Mikura said before she pulled the phone out, "I have to contact Pops too."

Kazuto suddenly threw a kunai past Mikura and hit a pipe where someone was hiding.

"Who's there?" Mikura asked holding up her gun.

"Police. There was a report of gunfire in this area." He replied.

"Police?" Mikura asked as Kazuto lay behind her.

"Yes. I've located a DSA member, for whom an arrest warrant has been issued." He explained.

"An arrest warrant? What's that supposed to mean?" Mikura asked before he shot at her but Kazuto took the hit then fell to the ground. Mikura fired and hit him in the chest.

"Why?" Mikura asked as she held him.

"I'm going to do as I please. That's all." Kazuto replied.

"What's your name?" Mikura asked.

"Kazu...to..." Kazuto replied before his head fell.

"Hey, wait a minute. Get a hold of yourself! Hey!" Mikura yelled. The policeman aimed to hit Mikura but Kinichi hit him. He fell to the ground and Kinichi walked towards Mikura.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time." Kinichi commented.

"Pops!" Mikura yelled.

"So it's Kose. So he was here after all. He's Assistant Inspector Kose from headquarters, and he and his superior, Inspector Akudoh, are a really evil bunch. If it's for money, he'll do anything, he'll do anything illegal. They're dirty cops, a dirty cop on top of a dirty cop, and they get carried away. So, why is this handsome assassin with you, anyway?" Kinichi asked.

"He saved my life twice today. I don't know either. All I learned is that his name is Kazuto." Mikura replied.

"Kazuto." Kinichi repeated.

"Mr. Harada!" Asami yelled.

"Asami? Asami's here, too?" Mikura asked.

"A lot happened on our end too." Kinichi added before picking Kazuto up.

Asami cried as Mikura held her and held Kazuto up.

"It's all right. He's not dead yet. Get a hold of yourself." Kinichi said.

At Mikura's room Harada laid on a bed; on the other side of the room Kazuto laid on another bed.

"How is he?" Mikura asked.

"He's fine and recovering fast." Kinichi replied.

"And Kazuto?" Mikura asked.

"Your handsome assassin is slowly recovering but recovering if nothing." Kinichi said looking at the young man.

Harada slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Take it easy." Kinichi told him.

"What happened?" Harada asked.

"After the assassin shot you we brought you back here." Kinichi explained before Harada looked around the room and noticed Kazuto.

"Hey! That's the guy that shot me!" Harada yelled.

"Yes, we know that." Kinichi replied.

"Why is he here?" Harada asked.

"Apparently he saved Mikura." Kinichi answered.

"Saved Mikura?" Harada asked.

"It's a long story." Kinichi added.

Harada got in the passenger seat in the car before Kinichi carried Kazuto and laid him in the back seat with Mikura; Asami joined her.

In the back seat, Mikura was holding a cold wet cloth against Kazuto's forehead. He had come down with a high fever so she was trying to keep it from getting higher.

"So how is the guy?" Harada asked. Mikura looked up.

"Not any better but not any worse." Mikura replied as she wiped his forehead that was damp with sweat.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
